Historia de un taxi
by Cuky
Summary: Trowa es taxista, el empleo es algo agobiante, pero pronto se verá tentado por unos ojos azules...


_¡Mi primer songfic, espero les guste, puse mucho esfuerzo y las parejitas son de lo más raras … es un 01x03 y creo que un 04x05… increíblemente Duo (mi Duo hermoso) no aparecerá en este fic ¡ni yo me lo creo!... bueno, me dejan reviews ¿si, hasta entonces, a: de un taxi_

Era ya muy noche, ni tanto, se decía, apenas si eran las diez de la noche, la clientela estaba baja por lo que deambulaba sin rumbo fijo… hasta que divisó una silueta que presurosamente pedía transporte, se detuvo, el chico que subió era atractivo, esbelto, atlético, su cabello castaño oscuro, rebelde e impresionantes ojos cobalto, de mirada fría pero lastimera, y sin más se subió a su taxi.

_Eran las diez de la noche y piloteaba mi nave,_

_Era mi taxi un volkswagen, del año 68…_

_Era un día de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje…_

_Unas orbes azuladas… me hicieron la parada_

_Era un joven hermoso, de apariencia muy fría…_

_Esos labios carnosos, lucían tentadores…_

_Una lágrima suelta rodaba en su mejilla…_

_Mientras que el retrovisor decía "ve que pantorrillas"_

_Y desee ver más…_

El muchacho desvío su mirada, no pretendía lucir débil ante un desconocido, mucho menos encontrándose en su estado emocional, el taxista no perdía detalles de la imponente figura que se movía majestuosamente, simplemente era excelente.

_Eran las diez con cuarenta, estaba ya extasiado…_

_Me dijo, "me llamo Heero", mientras cruzaba la pierna,_

_Sacó un habano muy caro, me dio un poco de risa,_

_Le ofrecí fuego deprisa y me temblaba la mano…_

_Le pregunté por quién llora, me dijo "por un tipo…_

_Que se cree que por rico, puede venir a engañarme"…_

"_No caiga usted por amores debe de levantarse", le dije,_

"_Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse"…_

_Y me sonrió…._

Heero se cruzó de brazos manteniendo su sonrisa, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, nadie había sido atento con él, ni siquiera su actual novio, rara vez le dedicaba un cumplido, o tan siquiera un cometario hilarante, le agradó ese taxista de mirada esmeralda y serena, el cual correspondió a esa singular sonrisa un tanto nervioso.

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?_

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?_

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de un jovencito?_

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de gala?_

_Me pregunté…._

Después de un largo silencio, el conductor dijo llamarse Trowa, no hacía mucho que trabajaba de taxista, el empleo le resultaba agotante, pero en algo debía trabajar si quería estar junto a su novio, aunque esa última elucidación jamás salió de su boca, intuía que Heero era alguien muy especial y no arruinaría la oportunidad de conocerlo diciéndole que estaba comprometido.

_Lo vi abrazando y besando a un humilde muchacho,_

_Es de clase muy sencilla, lo sé por su facha,_

_Le sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado,_

_Yo estaba idiotizado, con el espejo empañado,_

_Me dijo "doble en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa,_

_Después de un par de tequilas, veremos que es lo que pasa"._

_Para qué describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra…_

_Si basta con resumir que le besé hasta la sombra…_

_Y un poco más…_

Heero llegó al éxtasis en un fuerte gemido al ser por última vez estocado por Trowa, eyacularon casi al mismo tiempo, cayeron exhaustos sobre la alfombra aterciopelada de la lujosa casa del más joven; permanecieron así hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaran, después de todo, el sexo fue candente y duro, hubieron arañazos, mordidas, sumisión, masoquismo… todo en uno, sí, efectivamente la noche había resultado agotadora para ambos, se sentían demasiado cansados, pero deseaban más, no se resistieron y reuniendo energías, tuvieron sexo cuantas veces sus cuerpos se los permitieron, casi desfalleciendo.

_No se sienta usted tan solo,_

_Sufro aunque no es lo mismo,_

_Mi novio y mi horario… han abierto un abismo,_

_Como se sufre ambos lados de las clases sociales,_

_Usted sufre en su mansión, yo sufro en los arrabales…_

_Me dijo "vente conmigo, que sepa no estoy solo", _

_Se puso su chaqueta… fuimos al bar donde estaba…_

_Entramos precisamente él abrazaba a un chico…_

_Mira si es grande el destino y es casi una desdicha…_

_Era mi novio…_

Heero y Trowa no lo podían creer, el novio de Heero: Wufei Chang se encontraba muy acaramelado con el novio de Trowa: Quatre Raberba Winner, no era posible… pero sus sospechas dejaron de serlo al verles besarse con pasión, era cosa del destino, una sucia, pero al mismo tiempo ventajosa jugarreta.

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?_

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?_

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero..._

_Coincide con su novio, el horario y esmero?..._

_Me pregunté…_

Salieron sigilosamente, como si nunca estuvieron allí, se miraron, cada uno perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, sin decir ni una sola palabra más, emprendieron su camino.

_Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos…_

_Se ven en el mismo bar…_

_Y Heero para el taxi… siempre a las diez… en el mismo…_

_Lugar…_

Se acabó, espero y les haya gustado, para los que se habrán dado cuenta, modifiqué la letra de la canción un poquito para que vaya conforme a la historia , la verdad a mi me encantan las canciones de Ricardo Arjona, ojala haya a más que les gusten nn… yo me voy, me dejan reviews!


End file.
